This invention relates to a rotary multi-colour printing machine particularly for use in offset printing.
Known rotary multi-colour printing machines generally comprise a number of printing units each associated with a different colour and arranged in spaced relationship, the sheet material to be printed passing through these units in turn. Because of this, these printing machines cover a considerable amount of floor-space. Also, the operation of changing plates before starting a new run is relatively lengthy and has to be carried out successively or in parallel in the various printing units. This represents a major drawback when the printing machine is intended to be used for printing short runs of a few thousand copies at the most.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate these disadvantages by providing a printing machine of particularly simple and compact design which enables printing plates to be changed easily and rapidly.